


The Manual

by HouseOfChansoo, takostation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfChansoo/pseuds/HouseOfChansoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/pseuds/takostation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes was just Do Kyungsoo coming in to their lives for it to be better.<br/><b>Warnings:</b> mentions of age-gap and perhaps subtle allusions to Homophobia?<br/><b>Notes:</b> There were a couple of songs I listened to when I was writing this but mostly the inspiration came from John Park’s Thought of You. Title also probably doesn’t have any relevance to the story at all! To the prompter, I am quite sorry if this did not turn out as what you have imagined! There are probably a lot of grammatical errors here and I tried to deliver but I feel like I may not have done so well with the prompt! I do hope you still enjoy reading the story and to other readers, thank you for giving this (and me!) a chance~ and to the ever wonderful mods for making this happen, thank you so much! </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Takoyaki Station 2016 entry, please comment on the fest LJ site, thank you <3

Park Chanyeol sighs as he tries not to let the frown stay on his face for too long because that is a very bad example of his kids and unbecoming of him – a thirty-year-old grown man – but it is starting to become a problem. Despite his initial reaction of feeling overly irate at the stunts his twins have pulled yet again with their latest nanny – Victoria had one of the highest reviews as a Nanny and everyone that recommended her, more often than not, showered with a lot of compliments and with the countless of praises she received, Chanyeol had a lot of faith in her but alas, even with her long list of achievements, she still could not manage to tame his extremely rowdy twins; Chanyeol is only slightly apologetic to see her quit – Chanyeol still could not really bring himself to scold them. His twins are after all only seven years old; Chanyeol knows he should not be using their ages as an excuse but he does it anyways. It’s hard to break out of this particular habit. He will most likely need to save all of that anger, disappointment, frustration, etcetera for much later where he can vent them out to his dearest mother. God Bless her for being understanding.  
His current problem stands before him, holding each other’s hands and wearing rather similar expressions: the older twin is looking very smug while the younger twin is smirking at him. Devils, the two of them are. Who even taught them to do these kind of expressions honestly.  
“Care to explain to me why you thought doing all of this,” Chanyeol waves to their once pristine kitchen and feels one of his eyebrows twitching – attempting to get those stains off would be really difficult, “was a very good idea?” His twins simply smiled in response, the older one snickering and the younger of the two giggling in to the former’s shoulders. Chanyeol almost feels very incensed but he also has the urge to laugh. He then briefly wonders who they take after – certainly not him, that’s for sure. Must have been his ex-wife. “Baekhyun, Jongdae.” He calls his sons to attention and the two little rascals look at him with an almost innocent like expressions.  
“You cannot and should not do these things anymore – Daddy – Daddy does not have the time to keep running back to the house every single time the two of you decide to do something like this.” Although in hindsight, this wasn’t exactly the worst thing his boys have done. There was once upon a time where Baekhyun pretended to fall down from the stairs and played dead and Jongdae broke his arm. That day had been seriously chaotic but that was a different story for a different day. Chanyeol also has had this same conversation with his twins a couple of times now (twelve time in fact, but who’s counting? Certainly not Park Chanyeol).  
Baekhyun harrumphs and crosses his arms which prompted Jongdae to do the exact same thing and Chanyeol almost lets out a squeal at how adorable the twins look right at that moment. If only the situation wasn’t so dire, Chanyeol would have whipped out his camera and take photos of them to add to his growing collection of his ‘Photos of my boys’. “You never have time for us anyways.” Baekhyun grumbles but it is loud enough for Chanyeol to hear and the remaining anger immediately dissipates from him. Chanyeol suddenly feels very sorry, guilty and sad. Jongdae nods his head in agreement, repeating his brother’s words firmly.  
Chanyeol sighs before kneeling in front of his twins, using his hands to draw the twins closer to him. “Just promise me that you would not do these things ever again, please? My boys are very smart and nice, aren’t they? They will listen to Daddy right?” Chanyeol tries to placate them – he also tries his hardest not to let his voice waver because he does not want the boys to know just how much it had cut him deeply to hear from his twins’ mouths about how he never has time for them, also implying that Chanyeol favours his work his own family. When none of the twins answered, Chanyeol swallows the lump in his throat and drops his hands from their arms. “Okay, no watching the TVs for the night and I am taking all of your electronics with me, indefinitely.” Chanyeol tells them and the gasps that the twins let out almost made him lose his resolve but Chanyeol still needed to punish them somehow lest they think destroying the kitchen is a very good idea.  
Chanyeol stands up and takes out his phone. “Please just try not to make any more mess than what you have already done.” Chanyeol has resigned to the fact that his sons are not willing to listen to him anymore, at least not tonight and he really needs help, pronto. So he decides to call the only person he could think of what would not run at the sight of his boys: his mum.  
“Mum, I’m sorry for disturbing you – ah, yeah, the boys did it again and this time, it took place in the kitchen.” Chanyeol almost sobs out the last part but he doesn’t. He still has some dignity left but the ends of his lips twitches just the tiniest bit when he sees how proud the twins are for being able to drive their nanny away once again. His eyebrows furrow when Baekhyun simply takes the headband from Jongdae’s head – he did not even realise Jongdae had been wearing one! – and placed it on the shelves under one of the counter. Chanyeol reckons he should probably check the shelves when he has the time because he has a feeling he knows exactly what his twins have placed there. “Yeah, I am really sorry but – of course, thank you, mum. You are the best! I’ll stay put until you get here then.” Chanyeol exchanges a few more words with his mum before ending the call. He then turns to assess the mess his twins have created: flours were thrown everywhere, even to the ceiling – some were sticking on the ceilings in lumps -, his once beautiful and clean countertops are littered with some sort of gooey substance and Chanyeol thinks he can see a pile of chocolate and strawberry syrups in the mix. He even spies more than a handful of eggshells on the ceiling and egg yolks are thrown everywhere too. Chanyeol doesn’t even want to look beyond that and he is also almost afraid to know just how much it is going to cost to get everything cleaned or replaced even.  
Looking back at his twins, Chanyeol resisted the sudden temptation to congratulate them for not making any more messes for the past few minutes and gave them a small (rather pathetic) smile. “Alright, boys, let’s just take a shower first before Grandma gets here.” Chanyeol tells them as he takes off his outer coat and folds the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and places his phone and said coat on the sofa in the living room that is attached to the kitchen.  
Baekhyun finally realizing that his daddy is not going to be scolding them anymore brightens up and looks at his brother. Jongdae grins at him. “Race you to the bathroom!” The two of them shout at the top of their lungs before they began to run. Chanyeol lets out an indignant squawk at their head start but ran after his twins. He may occasionally call his twins demons, trouble makers, menaces, etcetera, from time to time (all of them in his head, of course) but Chanyeol knows he would never trade them for anything at all. They are after all his entire life now.

“Oh, Kyungsoo – you’re back early.” Minseok says in confusion from the living room when he spies his roommate cum cousin by the doorway. Kyungsoo pulls off his shoes and chucks them to the floor before walking over to Minseok and face-planting on his cousin. Minseok lets out a loud huff but wraps his arms around Kyungsoo anyways. His younger cousin snuggles in to his arms and Minseok smiles as he begins to rub the back of Kyungsoo’s head, running his hand through Kyungsoo’s hair every now and then, lightly scratching his scalp. “What’s the matter?” Kyungsoo mumbles something and Minseok chuckles. “You know I can’t understand when you talk in to my chest, Kyungsoo.”  
Kyungsoo pulls his head back from Minseok’s chest and is slightly disappointed when Minseok stops patting him but he needed to talk to his cousin without sounding extremely muffled. He stares at Minseok. “Today was my last day with the Lee.” He is almost pouting but not quite. He frowns. “Mr. Lee finally go the promotion he has been working hard for and the entire family is going to leave for Seoul in a few days.” He sighs and Minseok nods his head.  
“I’m sure you can work something out, Kyungsoo.” Minseok knows just how much Kyungsoo loved the kids he had been babysitting – more often than not, after Kyungsoo comes back from work, he would have this really expression on his face and he would always tell Minseok about how much the kids bring joy to his life. “I’m really sorry though.”  
Kyungsoo gives Minseok a defeated smile and finally pulls himself out of Minseok’s embrace and settled beside him instead. “On the bright side, Seoul is only an hour flight from Jeju and Mr. Lee said I can visit whenever I want to – he also said he is willing to cover the cost! Mrs. Lee also told me to always make sure to keep in touch with them as well – Taemin and Jongin were crying so much earlier when I told them that today is my last day, it made me so sad.” It saddens him that his two favourite boys would no longer be around in Jeju but at least Kyungsoo has permission to visit them in Seoul whenever he wants to. “Mrs. Lee gave me my pay for this month and some added bonuses too: she said it was because I took such great care of her kids.” He tells Minseok who simply pulls his younger cousin in a side hug.  
Kyungsoo had been looking after Taemin and Jongin even since the two of them were eight years old – they are turning twelve soon – and despite being young himself – Kyungsoo is only older than the two of them by a good eight years – he still treated the two of them like they are his real brothers. Kyungsoo knows he will be sad the day they depart for Seoul but Kyungsoo also knows that they will miss him just as much as he already misses them.  
“Are you going to start looking for a new job then?” Minseok questions and feels Kyungsoo nodding his head against his shoulders. “If you ever need help, tell me alright?” He tells Kyungsoo sternly and Kyungsoo simply looks at Minseok and smiling at him. “So do we want to get take out or are you going to cook dinner for us?”  
Kyungsoo simply laughs.

The next morning finds the Park household in total chaos as Chanyeol rushes around the house, cursing himself for ever wanting to build such a large house, as he tries to retrieve all of his documents that he left all over the house here and there. He really needed to bring those documents in to his office today. In hindsight, Chanyeol should have done this last night but he had been too sleepy to take them all in to his home office.  
“Daddy’s so silly.” Baekhyun tells Jongdae and munches on his bananas. He had decided to forgo eating his banana with cereal, like what Jongdae is currently doing at the moment, because Baekhyun does not want to deal with soggy cereals and looking for his bananas among the soggy cereals.  
Jongdae snorts, almost snorting out milk out of his nose and Baekhyun laughs but their laughter is cut short when their Grandma walks in to the kitchen, showered and dressed nicely. “Granny!” Baekhyun screeches in delight and Jongdae would have greeted his grandma in the same way but his mouth is currently full of cereal and bananas so all he does is wave his hands wildly, almost smacking his brother in the process with the spoon he had been using.  
Mrs. Park laughs merrily and walks over to her grandsons, hugging them one by one and placing kisses on top of their heads. “Where’s your daddy, boys?” She asks, after looking around the kitchen and no Park Chanyeol in sight. He hasn’t even touched the food she had made for him earlier.  
Jongdae finally swallows the food he has in his mouth. “Daddy’s running around trying to get his documents, I think.” He tells his Grandma and beams at her when she smiles at him, ruffling his hair. He likes it when his grandma plays with his hair. “Are you going to send us to school, Granny?” He asks excitedly. It’s always fun whenever Grandma takes them to school – she makes everything so much fun!  
“Are you? Are you?” Baekhyun shouts and Mrs. Park laughs as she nods her head.  
“Baekhyun, honey, please use your inside voice, alright?” She reprimands him softly and Baekhyun blushes slightly and nods his head. Only last night his Grandma had told him to start using his inside voice whenever he is at home and he can’t believe he had already forgotten the promise he made with his Grandma. “Alright then, finish your breakfast first and Grandma’s going to go look for your daddy first.” Mrs. Park pats their heads softly. “After that we can all go to school together, alright?”  
“Okay!” The boys chirp happily and hurriedly tries their breakfast – they didn’t even realise when their grandma had gone to look for their daddy.

“Honestly, love, I asked around last night and even asked a few of my other friends who use babysitting services and as soon as I get in contact with them and they find out who they are supposed to look after, they immediately rejected the offer. Even when I told them I will give them a raise in pay.” Mrs. Park sighs as she helps straightens her son’s crooked tie and Chanyeol frowns.  
“My boys aren’t that bad.” Chanyeol pouts at his mum and his mum simply smiles in return as she also fixes his collar, brushing off the non-existent dusts from his shoulders. His mum has always been meticulous. “They are just very rowdy at times – they have too much energy.” Chanyeol tells his mum once his mum steps back to assess his attire.  
Mrs. Park nods her head. “Of course, I absolutely understand, love; Baekhyun and Jongdae were just like you and your sister when the two of you were little – sans the mischievousness. You were rather docile when you were younger – Yoora had been the mischievous one.” Mrs. Park laughs good-naturedly. “But don’t you worry yourself, alright? I’ll definitely keep my eye out for any potential babysitters.” Mrs. Park tells him and Chanyeol nods his head. “Make sure you say goodbye to your kids before you leave and tell them you love them, alright?”  
Chanyeol places a kiss on his mum’s cheek. “Thank you, mum.” He brings his coat and his briefcase to the kitchen where his sons are waiting for his mum, all ready with their school bags. “Alright, boys; don’t cause too much trouble for your grandma and have fun in school, okay?” Chanyeol kneels in front of his boys who nod their heads. “I love you.”  
Jongdae is the first one to throw himself at his daddy. “Love you too, daddy! Have a great day at work okay!” Jongdae shouts his ear off and Chanyeol guffaws as he wraps his arms around his son. Jongdae kisses his daddy’s cheek before pulling himself away.  
Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol before pretending to sigh and strolls in to his daddy’s embrace. Chanyeol cackles at Baekhyun’s behaviour and places a kiss on his son’s cheek. “Don’t cause too much trouble, alright? Love you, squirt.”  
Baekhyun pulls himself out of his daddy’s embrace. “Hey, just because I’m short, it doesn’t mean you can call me squirt!” Baekhyun says indignantly and Chanyeol is torn between apologizing and laughing so he simply pushes his son lightly towards his brother.  
“Alright, see you boys later and mum, thank you! See you later too, love you!” Chanyeol calls out and before his mum even has the chance to reply, he rushes out of the house. He actually already had to leave ten minutes ago but the very little time he has with his kids are always precious – Chanyeol doesn’t really mind coming late for work if he can be with his kids for a bit.  
Mrs. Park simply shakes her head at her son’s declaration and finally walks in to the kitchen, holding her car keys. “Okay, boys, let’s get you going to school.”

“I’m glad we are able to meet up like this.” Mrs. Park says as she grins at her long-time friend, Mrs. Lee. “It’s been a while since we met right?” Mrs. Park asks as she scans the menu briefly. “When are you leaving again?” She recalls her husband telling her that Mrs. Lee’s husband had just recently gotten a promotion and the entire family would be moving out to Seoul in a few days. “Husband dearest mentioned it sometime last night but he too wasn’t quite sure.”  
Mrs. Lee chuckles. “Oh, we will be leaving this Friday sometime around 4.” She tells her older friend as she too begins to scan the menu.  
Mrs. Park smiles. “Congratulations are in order then; it’s my treat today so order anything you want.” Mrs. Park tells her friend and Mrs. Lee, having known Mrs. Park for the longest time knows better than to decline the offer, nods her head.  
“Baekhyun and Jongdae have certainly grew up a lot since the last time I saw them.” She tells Mrs. Park as she glances to look at her own sons playing around with Baekhyun and Jongdae. “Do you take care of them all the time?”  
Mrs. Park shakes her head. “Not all the time – just sometimes and as of yesterday, I am their Nanny temporarily.” She laughs but sighs afterwards. “Those kids are wonderful and lovely but this is already the thirteenth time they have managed to scare away their babysitter and now, whenever I try to look for someone that would be willing to give the young boys a chance, everyone just seems to run away from them.” Mrs. Park rubs her forehead.  
Mrs. Lee rubs her friend’s back. “I wish I could help you…” Mrs. Lee trails off before looking at her friend once more. “Do you have any specific requirements, for the babysitter you are looking for?” She asks and Mrs. Park looks at her before shaking her head.  
“At this point, we just want someone who is able to spend a lot of time with the boys – rather than a babysitter, I am thinking of just hiring someone to live with my grandsons and their dad – of course, in a separate house – do you have someone in mind?” Mrs. Park looks at her friend with hope and Mrs. Lee nods her head slowly.  
“I think I have the perfect person but you should work out the details with him.” Mrs. Lee takes out her phone. “My sons’ old nanny – Kyungsoo – would definitely be a good candidate. If I am not mistaken, he is turning nineteen soon and is currently waiting for his graduation so he has a lot free time in between. If you do not mind that is, I can give you his number.”  
“At this point, I will take whatever I can get and if you think Kyungsoo would be very good for the boys, then who am I to disagree?” Mrs. Park exclaims, feeling happier than she had been earlier that day. “Your Taemin and Jongin are nice boys too and I am sure Kyungsoo is a wonderful man as well.”  
Mrs. Lee grins. “Of course; here let me show you some of the photos the boys took of Kyungsoo – they absolutely adore him.” Mrs. Lee is about to show the photos to Mrs. Park when the two of them are greeted with four voices.  
“Grandma, Mum, we are hungry!”  
Mrs. Lee and Mrs. Park share a look with each other before laughing. Mrs. Lee quickly sends Kyungsoo’s contact number to Mrs. Park before putting away her phone. “Okay, what do you want to eat? It’s Mrs. Park’s treat today.”  
“I’ll have the chefs whip something up for us – are your boys allergic to anything?” Mrs. Park asks as she helps Baekhyun and Jongdae to their seats. The boys settled quickly and began to drink their water. When Mrs. Lee shook her head, Mrs. Park smiles and turns to her grandsons. “Okay, boys, Grandma is going to get food for all of us.”

“Hi, hyung.” Kyungsoo flops down beside his cousin who is diligently typing away on his laptop. “Are you working on your manuscript?” He asks as he makes himself comfortable. Minseok hums in reply before pausing and turning to look at his cousin, tilting his head a little bit to the side.  
“I thought you had plans with Sehun today?” Minseok asks – he remembered this because Kyungsoo had mentioned it earlier that morning about how he was going to meet with his best friend for a while. “Did the plan fall through?”  
Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Nah, it didn’t. We hung out and stuff but it was cut short because Sehun had to go home since his mother needed help with some business proposals.” Sehun is the only heir to the OH! Clothing brand company and Kyungsoo knows how busy he has been lately, what with his mother grooming him to be the next successor.  
Minseok nods his head before turning back to his work. He just needs a few more thousand words before he will be satisfied enough to stop. He thinks it will also please Yixing, his editor, with the progress he has made with his story. “Do you want anything specific to eat tonight?”  
Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Nothing much –  
His sentence gets cut off when his phone begins to ring and Kyungsoo takes out his phone from his bag, furrowing his eyebrows as he stares at the unknown number flashing on his screen before he cautiously answers the call. “Hello – yes, this is Kyungsoo speaking.”  
Minseok pauses his typing to look at his cousin and mouths ‘who is it’. Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders as he continues to listen to the caller. He isn’t as cautious as he had been earlier, a little bit more relaxed now.  
“Oh? Oh! Yes, of course!” Kyungsoo sits up straighter and grins at Minseok – who is still very confused by the quick change in Kyungsoo’s moods, whoever is calling must have brought good news. “Yes, I don’t have classes tomorrow and will be free as well so any time is a good time for me. Alright, yes, I will be there bright and early. Okay, thank you… Thank you, Mrs. Park! I’ll look forward to meeting you.” Kyungsoo ends the call and looks at Minseok.  
“I think I just got hired, full-time with at least 1,000,000KRW as early payment, hyung.” Kyungsoo says dumbfounded at the prospect that he now has a job and his future boss is willing to give him a thousand dollars in advance for him to work. Opening his own daycare center has always been one of his dreams if he manages to save at least of that money for however long he is needed, Kyungsoo knows he will most likely be able to achieve his dream and make it a reality very quickly.  
Minseok frowns but nods his head. “Are you this isn’t too weird? 1,000,000KRW seems a bit sketchy…” Minseok is only concerned for his younger cousin’s safety. After Kyungsoo’s parents moved to the States because of their businesses and dreams of expanding said businesses, Kyungsoo has been living with Minseok for two years – close to three years now – and Kyungsoo is practically his little brother so Minseok has the rights to worry and be concerned too.  
Kyungsoo shakes his head. “She told me that Mrs. Lee recommended me to her – she also explained how she had talked with Taemin and Jonginnie as well.” The phone in his hand buzzes. “Bless her; she just texted me the address to her house too.” Kyungsoo tells Minseok and showed the message to Minseok. “Just in case you are worried, I am going to leave this address with you too.”  
Minseok smiles and quickly jots down the address for future use. The frown disappears from his face. He has met Mrs. Lee a couple of times now and knows how nice she is. So if Mrs. Lee thinks Kyungsoo is the right one for this job, then who is he to stop his younger cousin from doing what he wants and loves to do? “Alright then; just make sure to keep me updated okay?” Minseok tells his cousin who grins at him, nodding his head.  
“I am going to cook dinner for us – this is a cause for celebration, hyung!”  
Minseok simply laughs in reply.

“How did it go, mum?” Chanyeol asks after placing a kiss on his mum’s cheek. Mrs. Park shakes her head and Chanyeol’s shoulders drop, letting out a disappointed sigh. “I’m really sorry about this, mum…” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows and Mrs. Park simply shakes her head, patting her son’s shoulder.  
“I love spending time with the kids, don’t worry.” Mrs. Park tells him and Chanyeol smiles half-heartedly at his mum. “Actually, I hired someone last night – I know I should have talked to you about this but I figured I should just do it anyways.” She says casually and Chanyeol chokes on his saliva, coughing loudly causing Mrs. Park to laugh quietly to herself at her son’s antics.  
“You did?” Chanyeol bellows before he apologizes when his mum gives him a sharp look. He repeats his question once more and Mrs. Park nods her head. “Who did you hire? Have you done a background check on her? Or him? When were you going to tell me you hired someone, mum?” Chanyeol bombarded his mum with questions. He really doesn’t want to bother his mum any more than he already does and his mum also had her own restaurants to manage and Chanyeol feels guilty for throwing everything at his mum.  
Mrs. Park pats her son’s back this time. “Slow down there, love and take a deep breath.” She quietly laughs to herself as she continues to rub Chanyeol’s back. “I met up with Mrs. Lee yesterday and she recommended Taemin’s and Jongin’s nanny to me – he sounds like such a wonderful person and I even talked to him last night too. I trust Mrs. Lee’s judgment so I didn’t bother to do a background check – do you do this often with your previous nannies and babysitters as well? – and I was going to tell you about it when I know for sure he is the right one for the kids.” Mrs. Park answers all of his questions in one go and Chanyeol looks at his mum.  
Before any of them can say anything, the doorbell begins to ring. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows and looks at his mum in confusion. He didn’t think he has any visitors – he is rarely at home for any of his colleagues to even know where he lives, not that it is hard to find – and it is certainly far too early for anyone to even be coming to his house. “That must be him.” Mrs. Park all but smiles widely and Chanyeol nearly trips as he follows after his mum when she left to open the front door.  
Not so surprisingly, Baekhyun and Jongdae are already standing in front of the now opened door and Chanyeol almost had a conniption because why are his sons opening the door so carelessly like that – what if that had been a robber or a murderer or –  
His mum must have had sensed his panic and nervousness because Mrs. Park simply pats Chanyeol’s arm and paused at the aisle. “I want to watch this first.” She whispers to Chanyeol and before Chanyeol could even reply and go to his sons, Mrs. Park merely tells him to be quiet and to stay put.

“Who are you?” Baekhyun asks as he stares at the man in front of him. Jongdae repeats the question and the man almost smiles before he crouches in front of them so that they can now look at him eye-to-eye. Baekhyun is kinda thankful because he is seven and he’s not that tall yet so it hurts his neck to continuously look up at someone. “Your eyes are huge.”  
Jongdae snickers. “Yeah, your eyes are huge! Are you able to see everything through them?” He cackles once more and when the man does not even get mad and Jongdae is met with silence, Jongdae stops laughing and pouts when the man laughs at his actions.  
“Yeah, I have been told I have huge eyes.” The man tells the two of them. “But where is your dad or Mrs. Park?” He asks, worriedly. “Are you even allowed to open the door without supervision?” He tries to look from where he was standing but to no avail, there did not seem to be anyone there and from where he was standing at the door, Kyungsoo could not really see anything much besides the amount of space the house – mansion, he corrects himself – has.  
“It’s alright – I know Hapkido and Jongdae knows Taekwondo so we can kick you if you try to kidnap us!” Baekhyun tells the man proudly and gets in to stance. The man in front of him smiles, not even unnerved by his proclamation. He pouts.  
“Daddy also told us to scream very loudly because we can scream very, very loudly. Do you want to hear?” Jongdae says excitedly and he is about to open his mouth to demonstrate just how loud he could scream when the man laughs once again and shakes his head.

“Baekhyun, Jongdae!” Chanyeol says sternly as he walks in to the living room. His sons take one look at the man – boy? – and ran to him. “How many times have I told the two of you to not open the door when there is someone you do not know at the door?” Chanyeol kneels down and looks at his twins who look like a puppy that just got kicked. Chanyeol sighs and pats their heads. “Just don’t do this anymore next time okay?”  
“Okay.” Jongdae says and Baekhyun nods his head in agreement. “But daddy, do you know who that guy is? He has got such huge eyes – they are so big.” Jongdae points out and pointed at the man at the door. Chanyeol flushes slightly in embarrassment – his sons really have no tact at all (but what does Chanyeol expect from his sons – they are still young).  
That was when his mum decided to walk in to the living room. “You must be Do Kyungsoo – come in, darling.” His mum ushers the man – Do Kyungsoo – to walk in and once he did, albeit very cautiously and somewhat awkwardly, his mum proceeds to bring him around. “You can just call me Mrs. Park and these are my wonderful family – my son, Park Chanyeol and my grandsons, Baekhyun and Jongdae. I do have to apologise for whatever they have said earlier that may have hurt you but I can assure you that Baekhyun and Jongdae do not mean any harm.” Mrs. Park tells the teenager.  
Kyungsoo simply shakes his head. “It’s alright – Jongin and Taemin actually said the same thing when I first met them too. So it is all water under the bridge, Mrs. Park.” Kyungsoo tells the older lady – he has a feeling that he will fit perfectly in this house and even though he may need to work hard to win over the boys, Kyungsoo knows it will be worth it in the end. (That was how it had started with Jongin and Taemin too).  
Chanyeol stands up to his full height and almost chuckles at how small the man is compared to him. The man – the teen? – did not look like he was in high school, which was good because Chanyeol does not trust a kid to take care of his kids. He quietly assesses the man: his side profile is rather striking and he looks so young and innocent. He glances at his mum and hopes his mum knows what is best.  
“Good morning, Mr. Park.” Kyungsoo finally greets his boss’s son. “My name is Do Kyungsoo and I will try my best to take care of your sons.” Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol and smiles at him. He is somewhat taken aback by how tall his boss’s son is and how devilishly handsome the man is. He wills himself not to blush but Kyungsoo could feel the tips of his ears turning red. He cannot possibly already be attracted to his boss’s son – that’s a definite no-no!  
When the teen turned around to face him, Chanyeol is slightly taken aback by how good-looking the man – teen – is and Chanyeol does not even know why he is so surprised because he had also acknowledged earlier how striking the teen’s side profile had been. Not only was he handsome, Kyungsoo also gave the vibe of someone who is very innocent and naïve – like Chanyeol just wants to keep Kyungsoo safe but that is very silly, Chanyeol chastises himself. How can he possibly think of something like that during a time like this? He shakes his head and clears his throat.  
“Morning and uh, you can call me Chanyeol please. Mr. Park feels too much like work and it also reminds me of my dad.” Chanyeol points out and gives the smaller man a small smile when Kyungsoo nodded his head at Chanyeol’s suggestion.  
“I’m Baekhyun!” Baekhyun chirps up from where he was standing causing everyone to look at him. He grinned and pulled his brother closer to him. Jongdae smiles widely and wraps his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “And this is Jongdae!”  
Kyungsoo smiles warmly at the two of them; they reminded him so much of the first time he had met Taemin and Jongin. “Hello, Baekhyun and Jongdae.”  
“Alright then, Chanyeol, didn’t you say you had to go to work earlier today?” Mrs. Park finally speaks up when she catches sight of the time. Chanyeol had managed to pick up all of the documents he left around the house and during that time, she also found out that Chanyeol had a very important presentation to give today.  
Chanyeol gasps when he suddenly realises the time. He curses under his breath and looks at Baekhyun and Jongdae. “Alright boys,” He kneels in front of them. “Daddy will not be able to join the two of you and Grandma and even Kyungsoo-ssi here for dinner later so please try not to cause too much trouble okay? I love you.” Chanyeol quickly gives his boys a quick kiss on their cheeks and a brief hug before he rushes to his home office to grab his things, gives his mum a kiss on the cheek and nods his head curtly at Kyungsoo before rushing out of the house. He still needs to practice for his presentation!  
Mrs. Park sighs before turning to look at Kyungsoo who is still standing there awkwardly looking around the house. She closes the door when she sees Chanyeol driving away and gives Kyungsoo a small smile when the teen turned to look at her. “Who is ready for some breakfast?”  
“Me!”  
Baekhyun and Jongdae shrieks before rushing to the kitchen and Kyungsoo smiles as he watches the twins run off. He waits for Mrs. Park and together the two of them headed to the kitchen. “I know this can be a little overwhelming at first but I can assure you, you will get used to the size of the house in a few days.” Mrs. Park tells Kyungsoo when she spies him looking at everything in a mix of skepticism and awe. Kyungsoo flushes and nods his head. “Do you have any questions?”  
Kyungsoo ponders for a bit before slowly nodding his head. “You mentioned about paying me in advance – is that the amount of money I will get every single month that I work here?” Kyungsoo asks when he finally remembered the things Mrs. Park had told him in the phone.  
“Regardless of what the outcome from today is, I will still pay you the stated amount and if you choose to continue to work here for as long as you want and need, that amount will still be the same.” Mrs. Park explains and Kyungsoo nods his head, feeling somewhat satisfied. Her answer had immediately saved him from having to work two to three jobs just so he can fulfill his dream. “Are you not worried about why the pay is a lot? Compared to what people normally get paid?” Mrs. Park throws a question at Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo nods his head. “I actually am but I have never been one to quit doing something half-way through. I like seeing things through until the very end.” Kyungsoo tells Mrs. Park earnestly. “To be very honest, I was and still am a tad bit skeptical about the entire thing but I want to give it a try.”  
Mrs. Park smiles before stopping at the kitchen. She had actually brought him to the kitchen using the long-winded way just because she wanted to have a feel of the teen. There is just something about Kyungsoo that Mrs. Park could not place her fingers on but she knows, deep down inside that Kyungsoo would be a very good change to the household.  
“Okay, that’s all I need to know.” Mrs. Park pats Kyungsoo’s back. “First, let’s get you acquainted with what the boys like for breakfast, okay? And then we can slowly go through what the boys do all day.” Mrs. Park tells Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo nods his head.

“Can I call you bug-eye? I want to call you bug-eye.” Baekhyun asks but then demands as he all but sits on Kyungsoo’s lap. Jongdae is playing with his Grandma’s iPad and it’s not fair but Grandma had told him to share with his brother so he has no choice but to share with his brother!  
Kyungsoo shifts slightly as he held on to the seven-year-old boy, making sure he would not slip off of his lap and hurting himself. “But I am older than you though.” Kyungsoo points out and chuckles when Baekhyun gives him a pout. “Maybe you can call me Bug-Eye hyung when you don’t feel nice but if you feel nice, you have to call me Kyungsoo hyung okay?” He tells Baekhyun who frowns but then nods his head slowly.  
“Okay, Bug-eye hyung.” Baekhyun turns around and makes himself very comfortable on Kyungsoo’s lap and not a minute later, he is snoring lightly. Kyungsoo chuckles at how easily the boy fell asleep.  
“Baekhyun is always like that.” Jongdae finally speaks up from beside him. “He falls asleep all the time, everywhere, anywhere!” Jongdae snickers as he glances at his twin sleeping and snoring slightly on their babysitter’s lap. “Hey, are you going to stay with us for a while?” Jongdae asks Kyungsoo who smiles at him and nods his head.  
“If you let me stay with you, I will.” Kyungsoo answered smartly. Mrs. Park had given him a brief run down on the twins’ nanny situation and as much as he wants to just quit because Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he will be able to cope with two boisterous kids, Kyungsoo is not a quitter and he will not let some obstacles throw him from achieving his plans. “Besides, I think we will have a lot of fun together.”  
Jongdae shrugs his shoulders before returning all of his attention to his Grandma’s iPad once again. He’s been trying to colour this dinosaur for the longest time already and he is still nowhere near being finished yet! How annoying.  
Once they reached the boys’ school Kyungsoo is not surprised to see that the twins attend a private institution – Kyungsoo had always wondered how it looked like inside for he had only been outside of the gates – because of how posh their house – mansion – had been. Kyungsoo shakes Baekhyun awake and the boy whines for a minute about how he just wants to sleep and Jongdae is laughing at his brother the entire time.  
Mrs. Park rounded the car and opened the door on Kyungsoo’s side, chuckling when he sees Baekhyun sitting on Kyungsoo’s lap, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “He does this thing every single time and I normally just tend to give him a few minutes so that he can wake himself up.”  
Kyungsoo nods his head and once Baekhyun fully wakes up, he slowly gets out of the car and lets Baekhyun down. Jongdae jumps after him, handing the iPad to Kyungsoo and grabbing his brother’s bag along with his.  
“Okay, see you two later and have fun in class okay, my darlings?” Mrs. Park bends down to give each of them a hug and a kiss and Baekhyun and Jongdae kisses their Grandma before shouting a loud goodbye to Kyungsoo. The two of them then ran inside the school.  
Mrs. Park straightens herself and turns to look at Kyungsoo. “We have a lot of things we need to talk about, Kyungsoo. Do you have time or do you need to be anywhere soon?” She asks and Kyungsoo shakes his head.  
“I’m absolutely fine. I am free for the entire day.” Kyungsoo tells her when the two of them went back inside the car. 

When Kyungsoo had heard the entire story from Mrs. Park, instead of wanting to quit right there and then, Kyungsoo is determined to make Baekhyun and Jongdae genuinely like him. When Mrs. Park had told him that the twins have gone through thirteen nannies and babysitters within the span of five months, Kyungsoo had been surprised because the twins, despite how snarky and smug they can be, are very adorable. Kyungsoo reckons that when they grow up, they will most likely be heartthrobs. Mrs. Park laid everything out on him during that car ride.  
“Honestly I know some people tend to talk bad about Chanyeol but it’s not his fault and I am not saying this just because I am his mum. Chanyeol has a very sweet and thoughtful heart behind that uncaring façade he may present every now and then. But people tend to judge him for every single thing he does and because Chanyeol is tired of being scrutinized a lot, he became the person that he is today. Close yet distant, cold but warm. Because of this, he turns to work and work becomes his number one priority and now do not get me wrong, Chanyeol loves his sons very much. The reason he works so hard is because he wants the best for his twins and as a parent myself, I understand that as well. I suppose this was all of our doings – he watched us worked hard to get where we are now so that we could provide for both Yoora and him comfortably… Oh look at me, rambling about these things.”  
Mrs. Park was such a character and Kyungsoo thinks he likes her. She reminded him of his own mother who is rather flamboyant and very outspoken. But because of that, when Mrs. Park told Kyungsoo to never give up on her grandsons, that was when Kyungsoo became worked up and all the more determined to get the twins to like him. Not only will it benefit the Park household, it will also benefit him too. The boys would have a nanny and Kyungsoo have the money for his daycare.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae furrows his eyebrows when he sees Bug-Eye nanny standing in front of his grandma’s car. He slowly trudges to Kyungsoo, eyeing him somewhat distastefully. Jongdae doesn’t quite know if he likes him or not so he should treat him cautiously. “Why are you here and where is Grandma.” Jongdae tries to peek in to the car but the glasses were tinted so he couldn’t really see anything inside.  
Kyungsoo smiles instead and crouches, making sure he is eye-to-eye with Jongdae. “Where is Baekhyun?” He asks in return. “I am here because your Grandma suddenly got called by your aunt for an emergency so I am your chauffer for today.” Kyungsoo explains and when Jongdae raises his eyebrows at him, Kyungsoo rephrases his sentences so that Jongdae could understand him better.  
Jongdae nodded his head before dropping his bag on Kyungsoo’s feet. “Baekhyunnie has Hapkido practices so you are stuck with me until six thirty pm.”   
Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae and picks up the bag Jongdae had just dropped. “Don’t you have Taekwondo soon too?” Kyungsoo asks because he remembered clearly the schedule Mrs. Park had shown him earlier. “And Baekhyun’s Hapkido practice does not start until much later – around the same time you start. So Jongdae, let me ask you again. Where is Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo is not even worried yet because Mrs. Park had told him something like this would happen. This was what they had done to the first nanny their father had hired.  
Jongdae pouts. “You’re not fun.” He crosses his arms and turns to look at the school gates. “Baekhyunnie is hiding there.” Kyungsoo smiles at Jongdae and ruffles his hair, causing the latter to squawk and huff in annoyance.   
“Let’s go get Baekhyunnie and then we can go get ice-cream? Your Grandma told me the two of you like ice-cream.” Kyungsoo said as he held out his hand for Jongdae to hold and Jongdae stared at it for what felt like the longest time – he doesn’t want to betray his brother but at the same time eating ice-cream sounds very tempting – and when Jongdae finally grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, Kyungsoo smiles before the two of them walked back in to the school.   
Jongdae led Kyungsoo all the way to the playground and Kyungsoo is in awe – the school itself looked extremely wonderful inside. The scenery was nicely kept and attended to and it was just something he had always wished he had gone to when he was younger. “Baekhyunnie likes playing at the Monkey bars.” He tells Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo nods his head before making sure Jongdae is sitting quietly and nicely under the shade on the bench.   
It wasn’t hard to spot Baekhyun – he was the only one climbing around the Monkey Bar with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned, laughing loudly. Kyungsoo is almost afraid to disturb him but alas, he needed to bring Baekhyun back home too so that the two boys can rest before going for their practices. Kyungsoo approaches the Monkey bar at the same time Baekhyun finally jumps from the highest bar, landing nicely on his feet.  
“Whoa, you are so good!” Kyungsoo compliments Baekhyun despite how fast his heart is racing. When Baekhyun had jumped earlier, Kyungsoo’s heart fell down to the ground and he had almost made a run for it because he didn’t want Baekhyun to be injured only to be feel rather dumbfounded when Baekhyun landed nicely and perfectly on his feet.  
Baekhyun screeches and whirls around to face Kyungsoo. “Bug-Eye hyung!! You scared me!!” Baekhyun huffs and Kyungsoo cannot help but laugh at the sight. Baekhyun is definitely a sight to see right now: so messy and dirt streaks here and there. He was sweaty too. Kyungsoo definitely thinks Baekhyun may need a shower.   
“I’m sorry about that. Next time, I will try not to scare you.” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun as he walks over to where he spies Baekhyun’s bag and picks it up as well before walking back to Baekhyun who is staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Come on, if you hurry enough, we can get ice-cream before we have to go back and get you showered and head for practices.” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun and walks back to where Jongdae is sitting, kicking the air with his feet.  
Baekhyun races after Kyungsoo. “No fair! You tempted Jongdae with food didn’t you!” Baekhyun shouts and groans when Kyungsoo simply laughs. This Bug-Eye hyung is too much really, Baekhyun mutters to himself but when he spies Jongdae on the bench, he thinks eating ice-cream with his brother wouldn’t be such a bad thing. “I want strawberry banana milkshake and bingsoo.”  
Kyungsoo grins and looks back at Baekhyun. “Okay; Jongdae, let’s go.” Kyungsoo picks up Jongdae’s bag and Jongdae jumps off the bench before going to his brother, laughing at his state.  
“You look stupid.”   
“You’re stupid.”

Chanyeol yawns and closes the door behind him. The moment he steps in the living room, Chanyeol frowns. The house is quiet, very quiet and it’s never a good sign, especially in this household whenever it is quiet. It always means that Baekhyun and Jongdae are up to something. His eyes widen. Chanyeol hopes his boys hadn’t tie their new nanny and taped his entire body to the chair, like they did with their third nanny. Chanyeol places his entire things on the couch and takes off his shoes before looking around the house.  
Chanyeol is about to walk to his sons’ play room (because that was where they hid their nanny last time) and is somewhat troubled to find them nowhere on their sofa beds but also relieved that there was no nanny taped to the chair in the boys’ play room as well. “Where are you, Baekhyun and Jongdae.” Chanyeol murmurs under his breath before deciding to go to the TV room.  
Chanyeol is about to head inside the TV room when he stops abruptly. Kyungsoo is sitting on the floor with Jongdae and Baekhyun’s heads on his lap, the TV still very much switched on. He frowns because it’s already late and why is his kids not in bed yet. He clears his throat and when there were no reactions from the three of them, Chanyeol heads over.  
“Kyungsoo-ssi?” Chanyeol quietly calls out. He has a feeling that the three of them are asleep and when there is no response from said man yet again, Chanyeol finally walks around them and the smile appears on his face almost instantaneously. Baekhyun and Jongdae are both holding on to Kyungsoo’s hands as they are sleeping and Kyungsoo is dozing off as well, head bobbing every now and then. He chuckles quietly to himself and slowly kneels down to look at Kyungsoo the nanny.   
His mum had told him earlier about how she had arranged for Kyungsoo to be with the boys for the rest of the day and thankfully, he received no calls from the latter which Chanyeol took as a good sign because most of the time, all of the nannies he has hired tend to quit on the very first day and Chanyeol normally had to compromise with them to get them to stay longer. Although he doesn’t really want to jinx it. Chanyeol just hopes that with time, his boys would come to be nicer and not as rambunctious as they currently are.   
Chanyeol carefully lifts Baekhyun from Kyungsoo but perhaps he hadn’t been careful enough because Kyungsoo gasps when he startles awake. “Chanyeol-ssi,” Kyungsoo blinks a couple of times and Chanyeol resisted the urge to run a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair because that would be weird to do. Chanyeol then stands up straight and gives the smaller man a smile.  
Kyungsoo quickly follows his actions, lifting Jongdae in to his arms. Jongdae lets out a whine but proceeds to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, snuggling closer. Kyungsoo is glad he isn’t sensitive around the neck – like Minseok’s boyfriend – because with the way Jongdae is currently breathing down his neck, he probably would not have survived.  
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo walked towards the boys’ actual bedroom in awkward silence. Kyungsoo is more concerned about how he hadn’t realise he had fallen asleep and how it was now already too late for him to go home and also how Minseok is most likely going to kill him for not replying his text. Chanyeol on the other hand kept glancing at the teen that is lost in his own thoughts. It felt somewhat weird to be coming home to another person in the house – normally his mum would be there watching over the kids but his mum is family so he doesn’t really matter. Chanyeol simply does not know how to act around the teen.   
After putting the boys on their beds, Kyungsoo awkwardly stands by the door and watches Chanyeol whispering to the boys and placing a kiss on their foreheads, quietly and quickly tucking them in again. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo gives him a small smile. Chanyeol remembers how late it is and the buses had stopped running an hour ago.  
“Do you want a cup of coffee?” Chanyeol blurts out. “Or tea, if you don’t like coffee that is.”  
Kyungsoo smiles shyly. “I’m fine with both.” He tells Chanyeol who smiles after he heard the answer. Chanyeol motions for Kyungsoo to follow him and the two of them headed to the pantry. Kyungsoo took a seat by the counter and watches Chanyeol walking around the pantry with ease.  
“So… How was today?” Chanyeol places the cup of coffee in front of Kyungsoo and proceeds to take out milk as well as sugar, placing it on the counter too. He doesn’t quite know how Kyungsoo takes his coffee but Chanyeol needed to work on some reports tonight so he probably wouldn’t be getting much sleep and may need more than just this one cup of coffee.  
Kyungsoo ponders the question as he puts in two spoonsful of sugar and milk. “They tried to trick me in to leaving one of them in school earlier (Chanyeol sputters and Kyungsoo laughs quietly) but it was alright. Mrs. Park showed me their schedule and I knew they had Taekwondo and Hapkido practices later and not like what they told me. We had ice-cream before we went home and Baekhyun and Jongdae spent that time running around the house, screaming and playing.” Kyungsoo thinks that had been the most tiring part because when he was still working with the Lee, Jongin mostly liked to play with his dog, Jjangu and Taemin just likes to play games – none really liked running around a lot. “They have a lot of energy – I can see why Mrs. Park told me to also be patient with them but overall, we had an alright kind of day.”  
Chanyeol nods his head and sips his coffee. “Thank you for willing to give Baekhyun and Jongdae a chance. My mum might have told you about how wild they can get but they aren’t always like that.” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo earnestly which caused him to smile.  
“I know; it will take a while but I think we’ll warm up to each other just fine.” Kyungsoo assures Chanyeol and despite the skeptical look Chanyeol is wearing, he nods his head. It’s been a while since he has last heard such optimism but so long as Kyungsoo is willing to put in effort, Chanyeol thinks that’s fine too.  
“Alright then. All the best to you.”

Kyungsoo did end up receiving an earful last night after he finally settled in the guest house. Minseok had not been amused by Kyungsoo’s carelessness but after telling Minseok how he will drop by to the house tomorrow to see his cousin, Minseok’s anger seems to dissipate and Kyungsoo ended up talking to his Kyungsoo about his day for an hour, just exchanging words with him. That night, Kyungsoo slept in one of Chanyeol’s old shirt and pajama pants because Kyungsoo didn’t think to bring his own sets of clothes here. 

That morning, Kyungsoo walks in to the kitchen to see Baekhyun eating Jongdae’s bananas and Jongdae feeding his brother. He pauses briefly but shakes his head before he made coffee. This morning, he is also wearing one of Chanyeol’s shirt and slacks – they are a little big on him but it probably wouldn’t hinder him as much when he is working. He just looks rather drowned in them.  
“Morning.” Kyungsoo greets Baekhyun and Jongdae.  
“Morning, Bug-Eye hyung.” Baekhyun greeted him back with a mouthful of bananas. Jongdae waves his hand at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiles as he looks at the two siblings – there was something slightly off with them today but again, it’s nothing Kyungsoo can’t handle.  
“So based on what your dad told me, I packed some lunch for the two of you.” Kyungsoo tells the two of them when he remembered what he had done last night after talking with Chanyeol. Surprisingly, it was really nice talking to Chanyeol even though it had been really awkward in the beginning. Kyungsoo walks over to the microwave where he had placed Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s containers and frowns when he opens the microwave and seeing it gone. Then his ears catch on the snickers coming from the twins and Kyungsoo resists the urge to sigh. He should have seen this coming to be quite honest.  
“Very funny, boys.” Kyungsoo tells them and turns around to look at them. “Well, if you get hungry during school later, what will you do?” Kyungsoo asks them and the boys simply continue to eat their breakfast. Kyungsoo holds back the urge to sigh.   
Chanyeol chooses that time to walk in. “Alright boys, Daddy has a bit of time to spare today which means Daddy can finally send you to school.” Chanyeol appears at the entrance and hearing that, causes Baekhyun and Jongdae to cheer. It’s been a while since their daddy has send them to school.  
“Oh, good morning, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol greets the nanny and Kyungsoo smiles.   
“Morning, do you want coffee?” Kyungsoo asks and when Chanyeol nods his head, Kyungsoo sets out to pour the coffee in to a cup before handing it over to Chanyeol. Chanyeol quietly thank Kyungsoo before looking at his kids.  
“Have you gotten your things ready yet?” Chanyeol asks and sips his coffee. It’s really nice to be drinking freshly made coffee instead of lukewarm coffee.   
“We don’t have our lunch yet.” Jongdae speaks up, throwing a glance at Kyungsoo who is looking at them with an amused expression.  
“Yeah, Kyungsoo hyung hasn’t given us our lunch boxes yet.” Baekhyun chirps from the side, snickering quietly to themselves.  
Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo who simply smiles at him. He had been the one to help Kyungsoo pack his sons’ lunch boxes last night and sometimes Chanyeol simply cannot believe his sons. He shakes his head and turns back to look at Baekhyun and Jongdae. “You rascals, Daddy made those with Kyungsoo last night. Where did you hide them?” Chanyeol asks and places both of his hands on his hips, trying to look intimidating.   
“You’re no fun.” Baekhyun sticks his tongue out before jumping off of his chair and picking up his bag. He unzips it and shows the lunch boxes to Chanyeol. “We weren’t going to throw it out. We just wanted to mess around with him.” Baekhyun pouts and Jongdae nods his head.  
Chanyeol sighs but before he could even say anything, Kyungsoo speaks up. “It’s okay; maybe after school later we can do something together where you can bully me all you want.” Kyungsoo tells them, his mind already planning ahead.  
Chanyeol gives him a skeptical look but nods his head regardless. He quickly finishes his cup of coffee and thanked Kyungsoo once more. “Alright boys, let’s get you going.” 

“Minseok hyung, hi,” Kyungsoo greets his cousin and the smile on his face widens when he spies his cousin’s boyfriend. “Yixing hyung, you’re here as well. It’s been a while!” Kyungsoo places the breads he had managed to buy on his way back home on the table.  
Yixing smiles when he looks up from the manuscript he had been reading and waves at Kyungsoo. “Hi, Kyungsoo!”   
Minseok heads over to his cousin. “So care to tell me what’s the verdict? Are you going to take the job or?” Minseok questions as he rummages through the breads, looking for a mocha bun. “Thanks for these, Kyungsoo.”  
Kyungsoo shakes his head. “It’s no problem, hyung. I know how much you don’t like leaving the house especially when it comes to nearing the deadline.” Kyungsoo pats his cousin’s back. “I got the job and hyung, they prepared a guest house for me there because I am expected to be there in the morning to prepare breakfast for the kids and to send them off to school as well.”  
Minseok frowns but lets his cousin continue talking.  
“Baekhyun and Jongdae are fraternal twins. They are definitely different than Taemin and Jongin but at the same time, they kinda reminded me of how Taemin and Jongin were when they first met me. I heard the twins have a reputation of driving away their nannies but so far, their attempts are futile.” Kyungsoo tells Minseok about the twins. Even though he occasionally still misses Jongin and Taemin, Baekhyun and Jongdae are enough to make him forget about how much he misses them.  
“Tell me about your bosses then.” Minseok finally finds the mocha bread and decided to look for something sweeter for his boyfriend. Yixing tends to not function well after reading and editing the manuscript so he wants Yixing to at least have something to eat afterwards.  
Kyungsoo hums. “Well, Mrs. Park is my actual boss – she was the one who had hired me and I think I told you about her before but my other boss is the twins’ dad. He’s really tall – taller than Sehun and his voice definitely does not match with his face and he works at some corporate company, I don’t know. I didn’t really ask for specific details last time we talked.” Kyungsoo said and Minseok nodded his head.  
“So about staying there, are you going to be moving out completely? I don’t think I am fine with that.” Minseok expresses his concern and Kyungsoo shakes his head.  
“Obviously I don’t think I will move to the guest house completely. Every week, I have Wednesday and Monday as my day off so I can sleep over here then.” Kyungsoo tells Minseok who nods his head. “Do you want me to make lunch for Yixing hyung and you before I go?”   
“Sure; you can make whatever you want.” Minseok tells Kyungsoo before thanking his cousin once again and heading towards the living room where he has officially made his working space right now. Kyungsoo smiles to himself when he spies Minseok happily chatting with his boyfriend.

“So what did you guys do today?” Chanyeol asks as he settles on the chair. Kyungsoo places a glass of orange juice in front of him and a plate of food. His stomach protests and Chanyeol’s mouth slightly waters at the delicious smell.   
Kyungsoo smiles as he takes a seat across of Chanyeol. “We went to a paintball game area and Baekhyun and Jongdae had fun trying to shoot me with their paintballs.” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol. Somehow talking about Baekhyun and Jongdae while Chanyeol is having dinner is a habit now and also despite their age differences, it’s really nice and comfortable talking to Chanyeol.  
“Is that why they are knocked out right now?” Chanyeol asks and finally takes a bite of the food. His eyes widen. “This is really good – did you really make this?” He swallows the food in his mouth and looked at Kyungsoo.   
Kyungsoo blushes slightly at the compliment and nods his head. “Yeah, I did; I love cooking but today, Baekhyun and Jongdae helped me make dinner, from the menu to the cooking.” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol who seems even more surprised at the prospect that his sons had entered the kitchen and not cause any mess. “Yeah, after dinner, the boys did their homework and fell asleep.”  
“You mean to tell me that Baekhyun and Jongdae came in to the kitchen and didn’t make a mess at all?” Chanyeol asks and Kyungsoo laughs before shaking his head.  
“Oh, they did: but thankfully, I had managed to clean up their mess. They only dropped a few handful of eggs on the floor but nothing else.” Kyungsoo recalls the incident from earlier today and sometimes he isn’t even sure if Baekhyun and Jongdae really mean it when they do those kind of things. Their previous nannies must have been extremely uptight if they quit because they were upset over how Baekhyun and Jongdae like to tease.   
Chanyeol almost choke on the food he had been eating. He quickly takes a sip of the juice. “And you’re still willing to work with us?”   
Kyungsoo nods his head. “There’s no reason not to. They’re actually pretty lovely and wonderful.”  
Chanyeol preens at the compliment. “Thank you.”

Surprisingly today marks the third month Kyungsoo has been working as Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s nanny and despite their initial subtle attempts of wanting to make Kyungsoo quit his job, the boys have quickly realised by the end of the first month that Kyungsoo was definitely not going anywhere, no matter what they did and to be honest, Kyungsoo knows they boys attempted to do a lot just so he would leave. They had once hide his most prized possession: his family photo, even went to the extent of releasing frogs in his room (because Baekhyun is highly afraid of bugs!) and even tried to pretend they were falling down from the treehouse among other things. That last attempt had actually scared the living life out of Kyungsoo because he had actually thought Baekhyun fell from their treehouse but the smart kid had tied a rope around his body before he ‘fell’ and Jongdae had been holding the rope as well and had tied it tightly around one tree branch. That had been a nightmare.  
“Hey, Kyungsoo, do you think we can do something tomorrow?” Baekhyun asks and sits beside Kyungsoo who is helping Jongdae with his homework. Baekhyun had finished his earlier because mathematics is his favourite subject and he knows Jongdae is bad at mathematics.   
“Hm?” Kyungsoo looks up at Baekhyun. “What do you have in mind?” He asks and quietly points out the mistake Jongdae made in his working. Jongdae pouts before thanking Kyungsoo, erasing his answer and working before doing the question once more.  
Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders as he kicks the air in front of him, narrowly missing the table. “Do you think Daddy might be able to come with us tomorrow if we go somewhere like the park or the beach or even the waterfall?”   
Kyungsoo smiles and pats Jongdae’s head. “Good job; you finally got all of them correct.” Kyungsoo hands Jongdae a pack of chocolate as a reward for being able to complete his homework and faces Baekhyun handing him a pack of chocolate as well. “I’m not sure – Daddy has been very busy lately so I also haven’t had the chance to talk to him yet but maybe I can ask him later?” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun who looks somewhat sullen at the prospect that his daddy might not be able to come with and nods his head. “The waterfall sounds nice though. We can even go to the botanical garden if you want to.”  
“I want to go to the botanical garden – we learned about flowers the other day in class and I want to take photos of them so I can show off to my friends!” Jongdae speaks up from where he has been silently eating his chocolate. He is a messy eater and the chocolate smudges around his lips and even his cheek has Kyungsoo smiling.   
Kyungsoo ruffles through his bag to grab the wet tissue and wipes Jongdae’s cheek and his mouth. Jongdae thanked him and looks at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, we should ask daddy later too if he can join us. Tomorrow is a Sunday; we should be able to get Daddy to come with us.” He tries to placate his brother but Baekhyun only nods his head.  
Kyungsoo is somewhat worried over how quiet Baekhyun is and he wonders what had brought this on. So Kyungsoo picked himself up from the floor and sits beside Baekhyun. “Is there something bothering you, Baekhyun? Do you want to tell me about it?”   
Baekhyun bites his lips before looking at Kyungsoo and then looking at Jongdae before looking back at Kyungsoo. After he had stopped trying to get rid of Kyungsoo, Baekhyun found out that Kyungsoo is a really nice guy and he loves having Kyungsoo around. Kyungsoo makes him feel less lonely even though he has Jongdae by his side all the time. He knows that Jongdae feels the same too because they talk about their feelings whenever they can before they go to sleep.  
“Do you…” Baekhyun trails off and breaks off his eye contact with Kyungsoo, looking down at the pack of chocolate in his hands. “Do you think Daddy likes his job more than us? He barely spends time with us… Do you think he loves his job more than us?” Baekhyun finally asks after a while of being quiet. He immediately duck to hide his face. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to see that he is on the verge of crying because he has such an ugly expression whenever he cries, he rather Kyungsoo not see his crying face.  
Kyungsoo is surprised by the questions that left Baekhyun’s mouth. This is actually the first time Baekhyun has ever confided him in anything – he normally tends to let Jongdae do all the confiding for the two of them but hearing the words that left Baekhyun’s mouth made Kyungsoo freeze because how does he answer the questions?   
He knows deep down inside, Chanyeol really loves his sons – they are all he ever talks about whenever he talks with Kyungsoo. Sometimes Chanyeol would bring up past stories about when the twins were younger and how happy he had been when they came in to his life. But he also knows lately that Chanyeol is under a lot of stress therefore he hasn’t had the time to spend with his kids just yet.   
“Your daddy loves the both of you a lot.” Kyungsoo finally says and pulls Jongdae so that the younger twin can sit beside him. He then proceeds to wrap both of his arms around Baekhyun and Jongdae, pulling them closer to him. “Your daddy is just very busy right now – he loves you very much. The two of you are all he talks about when he gets home from work.” Kyungsoo tells them and Baekhyun nods against his stomach. Jongdae looks up at him.  
“He talks about us with you?” He asks, his voice almost quiet and Kyungsoo nods his head.  
“Yes, of course he does: your daddy is so proud of the two of you and how well you have grown up to be!” Kyungsoo reassures Jongdae who gives him a small smile before wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s stomach. “So don’t you worry your pretty little heads. Park Chanyeol loves the both of you unconditionally.”

Kyungsoo decides to wait for Chanyeol that night after he puts the boys to sleep. It wasn’t a hard thing to do what with the two of them feeling very down and not in the mood for anything that involved the usual things they do: watching movies, playing games and even listening to Kyungsoo play the piano and singing with them. They simply retreated to their room after giving Kyungsoo a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. That almost made Kyungsoo want to tear up because it was also the first time they have ever initiated affectionate contacts with him. The smile on his face is starting to hurt his cheeks now.  
When Chanyeol walks in to the house, he isn’t surprised to see Kyungsoo waiting for him. As a matter of fact, he has grown used to seeing Kyungsoo there and truth be told, he is always looking forward to seeing Kyungsoo whenever he gets home from work. There’s this unexplainable warmth that spreads throughout his body no matter how tired and cold he may be whenever he spies Kyungsoo. The latter makes him so happy and Chanyeol is almost afraid to find out what that means.  
“Good evening, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol greets Kyungsoo who smiles widely when he sees Chanyeol. Chanyeol feels the ends of his lips twitching upwards and the next thing he knows, he is smiling at Kyungsoo as well as he takes off his outer jacket and drapes it over the sofa before taking a seat beside Kyungsoo.   
Kyungsoo takes one look at the tired expression Chanyeol has and shifts slightly to the end of the couch. Chanyeol takes one look at Kyungsoo before laying his head down on Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo smiles as he runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair to straighten it out a bit. “Long day at work?” He asks and Chanyeol hums as he closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to explore this growing attraction between Kyungsoo and him but at the same time, he also doesn’t want to deny himself. Kyungsoo makes his heart race and Chanyeol knows he has been reading the signs correctly. There is no way Kyungsoo isn’t attracted to him.  
“There are two more projects under my name and after that, I am done for the year. Grandpa only needs to approve these last two projects and I can finally spend time with my boys.” Chanyeol says and opens his eyes to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is looking at him with such a warm expression Chanyeol almost wants to pull him down so that he can kiss the latter. But he doesn’t. It’s not time yet. “What about you? What did you and the boys do today?”  
Kyungsoo’s smile falters slightly and that causes Chanyeol to suddenly feel nervous but Kyungsoo is still caressing his hair so he takes that it shouldn’t really be a bad thing. “We had fun after school ended but when we were doing homework earlier, Baekhyun asked me if you preferred your work over them. He wanted to ask you to come with us on an outing tomorrow but then he just became very insecure and that was the first time I’ve ever seen Baekhyun like that.” Kyungsoo knows his words are hurting Chanyeol too when he sees the creases that’s beginning to form on his forehead.  
“What?” His throat feels dry and Chanyeol has always had an inkling that Baekhyun thinks he prefers his work over them – Baekhyun tells him that every now and then – but he didn’t think it would come to this point where he would hear it from Kyungsoo too. “Did… Did Jongdae say anything?” Chanyeol could feel his heart breaking in to pieces. He knows he should really spend time with his sons but at the same time, his Grandpa is expecting a lot from him and he doesn’t know what to do now.  
Seeing the hesitant look on Kyungsoo’s face makes Chanyeol’s eyes water. He sits up and sighs before running his own hand through his hair, messing his hair up. “What do I do now? I didn’t mean to push my sons away this far.” He sounds so broken that Kyungsoo could not help but pull Chanyeol in to a hug, surprising both Chanyeol and himself.  
It takes Chanyeol a few seconds to react and he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo. It’s been a while since he has actually hugged someone that isn’t family and the feeling is nice, really nice. Chanyeol buries his nose in Kyungsoo’s hair, inhaling the scent that was rich and sweet just like Kyungsoo. He tightens the hold he has on Kyungsoo and when Kyungsoo rubs his back, Chanyeol could not help but let the tears silently fall.  
“We take baby steps. Tomorrow, you’ll come with us to the botanical garden and try not to let work come in between you and spending time with your sons.” Kyungsoo whispers in to Chanyeol’s ears after a while. If the situation wasn’t so dire, he would have panicked at his sudden bravery and how nice it feels to finally be in Chanyeol’s arms – it was better than what he had thought of. The only male he has ever hugged before was his cousin and Minseok hyung was only slightly taller in stature than him but Chanyeol is so big and he overwhelms Kyungsoo in a very good way.  
“Okay.”

Next morning finds Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo in front of the Botanical Garden’s entrance. Jongdae is all set with his camera and his bag that is filled with his water bottle, his towel and his iPad. Not only that, he is also dressed comfortably, ready to tackle the adventures that awaits him in the Garden. Baekhyun is dressed similarly to Jongdae but unlike Jongdae, he has a cap on top of his head. Kyungsoo looks at the boys with a huge smile.  
“So are you ready?” Chanyeol asks as he holds on to Jongdae’s hand and exchanges a smile with Kyungsoo when the latter takes a hold of Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun grins at Kyungsoo, feeling extremely happy that he is able to go out with his daddy today, all thanks to Kyungsoo. Most of the time his daddy is always busy and Baekhyun and Jongdae are always carted off to their Grandma.  
“Let’s go!” Jongdae exclaims happily as he begins to pull his Daddy towards the entrance. Chanyeol laughs and grins at his son, walking with him inside after making sure Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are following behind after them.   
Fortunately, Chanyeol’s phone did not ring once. No one was looking for him to ask for help and no one was asking him to come to the office. This is probably the first Sunday he has spent with his family where he does not have to worry about any work related issues. (This is also probably his mum’s doing because after the talk he had with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol had called up his mum, telling her about every single thing Kyungsoo had told him – his Grandpa really cherishes his mum so much that he’s always willing to go along with everything his mum requests).   
“Come on, let’s take a photo to commemorate this occasion!” Kyungsoo tells the Park family when they were sitting at the bench, enjoying the wonderful breeze and the sandwiches as well as Kimbab Kyungsoo has prepared earlier that morning. Chanyeol nods his head before he turns to look at his sons. He quietly hands them the wet tissues so that they could wipe their lips.   
Kyungsoo readies his phone and tries to lift up his arm but unfortunately because his arm is too short, Chanyeol couldn’t fit in the frame and he laughs when he sees the photos he had taken because he couldn’t see Chanyeol at all. Only his nose or his neck and occasionally his chin would be visible but Baekhyun and Jongdae kept making funny faces beside their daddy so it was all good.  
“Let me do it.” Chanyeol takes out his own phone and Kyungsoo laughs before he pockets his own phone and sits beside Chanyeol. He leans closer to Chanyeol before asking Jongdae and Baekhyun to sit on both of their laps. “Alright, on three.” Chanyeol counted and he smiled widely, taking a few photos. Once he is done, he checks his photos and reminds himself to print all of them so he could give a few copies to Kyungsoo and keep them with him as well.   
Chanyeol is only aware that Kyungsoo is very close to him when the top of Kyungsoo’s head brushes against his chin. He could smell Kyungsoo’s shampoo and it tickles his nose. He can’t explain why he did but he presses his lips on to Kyungsoo’s temple. He hears Kyungsoo’s gasp and feels Kyungsoo’s eyes on him but Chanyeol simply smiles knowingly and bops his head against Kyungsoo’s.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo likes to think that the situation between Chanyeol and himself simply got better – they are much closer now and Chanyeol paid him a lot of attention and there are times when Chanyeol just does things that makes his heart race a lot. Kyungsoo knows without a doubt that he has fallen head over heels with Park Chanyeol. He used to think that he was merely attracted to Chanyeol because he was older than Kyungsoo but as the days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, Kyungsoo now knows that that is not the case. He is extremely sure of his own feelings for Park Chanyeol.   
The only question that is bugging him right at this instant is whether or not Chanyeol likes him back. Sometimes Chanyeol gives him a lot of mixed signs and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to make of it. Like he mentioned earlier, there are times when Chanyeol does things that make it seem like he also really likes Kyungsoo – like that one time when Kyungsoo, as cheesy as this may sound, left his umbrella in the bus and ended up being stranded at the bus stop, Chanyeol had come to pick him up and even fussed over him – but there are times when Chanyeol just disregards him completely and as much as Kyungsoo does not want to acknowledge this, he knows that Chanyeol only pushes him away especially whenever they are around people that knows Chanyeol’s family personally and sometimes his workers too. This happens more than Kyungsoo would like. All because Chanyeol is rather well-known and has a following.  
However, Kyungsoo dismisses his initial worries when Chanyeol finally asks him out for dinner – just the two of them – and even though they didn’t leave the house, Chanyeol had whipped up dinner that was so scrumptious, Kyungsoo helped himself with seconds causing Chanyeol to laugh. He rarely cooks dinner but seeing just how much Kyungsoo likes his food makes him want to try and cook dinner for the latter all the time. (Perhaps Kyungsoo should have taken this as a foreshadowing of some sort).  
Their one date turned into another which then turned into more date nights and sometimes Baekhyun and Jongdae would join them but this was very rarely because Chanyeol often only ask Kyungsoo to have dinner together with him after the boys are asleep and sometimes they would end up watching a movie together in the Cinema room but they have never left the house to go on an actual date. (Kyungsoo again dismisses this thought).  
The first time they kissed, it wasn’t like what Kyungsoo had imagined. In fact, it was better than what he had imagined. He had been leaning against Chanyeol as he listened to Chanyeol strumming the guitar. The boys had fallen asleep by the campfire and it had such a nice ambience – it was definitely a good idea to have a camp night out in the backyard! – and Kyungsoo had been humming along to the song Chanyeol was playing. When the strumming stopped, Kyungsoo opened his eyes only for Chanyeol to turn his head slightly to face his and Chanyeol cradles his face in both of his hands before leaning forward, placing a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo blushes and when Chanyeol presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s a couple more times, Kyungsoo simply holds on to Chanyeol’s hands that are still on his face, his thumb caressing Kyungsoo’s cheeks.  
They have been ‘together’ for a month now and nothing much has changed. On the outside, they were still as casual as ever, only occasionally showing affections for one another but it was Kyungsoo was initiated most of them and despite how happy he is, Kyungsoo’s heart feels very heavy and he still did not know how to address the problem or even bring it up in the conversation because when it’s just the two of them late at night, that time is always the most precious time for Kyungsoo since that is the only time when Chanyeol would actually reveal his true self to Kyungsoo without holding anything back. Kyungsoo cherishes that the most (he also cherishes the time he gets to spend with Baekhyun and Jongdae and Chanyeol among others as well!)

But all good things come with a price and unfortunately the price Kyungsoo had to pay with were his heart and his happiness.

Kyungsoo stood in front of the tall building and blinks a couple of times in awe. He knew Chanyeol worked in the family business but he never expected for it to be this huge – Park Corporations were known for a lot of good things in Jeju. They were also one of the reasons why Jeju became a highly sought tourist attraction. He grips the documents in hand and takes a deep breath before walking inside the company. Chanyeol had called him earlier asking him to bring one of the documents he had managed to leave in the TV room and told him to just bring it up to his floor – 11th – and if anyone asks, Kyungsoo is to tell them he is here under the orders of Park Chanyeol, the current President. It makes Kyungsoo feel slightly nervous and he knows he looks so out of placed with the way he is casually dressed; it also didn’t help that people kept throwing him curious glances. Kyungsoo quickly heads for the elevator and gets in, pressing the 11th floor. It became even more awkward when a few older men walked in to the elevator as well and Kyungsoo tries to make himself as small as possible.  
The moment the elevator reached Chanyeol’s floor, Kyungsoo immediately excused himself and walked out because being in the same vicinity as perhaps some of the higher ups from the company was rather suffocating for Kyungsoo – corporate jobs are really not his style. Finding Chanyeol’s office wasn’t hard. It was literally the only door that had his name on it so Kyungsoo was somewhat thankful for that. He knocks briefly on Chanyeol’s door and walked in when Chanyeol tells him to come in.  
“Oh, you’re here!” Chanyeol looks up from the amount of papers strewn all over his work space. Kyungsoo can’t help but swoon slightly because this is actually the first time he has ever seen Chanyeol in his work space and he couldn’t help but think that the crease between his forehead makes him look all the more handsome. But then again, Chanyeol is already handsome to begin with. “Did you bring the documents I asked for?” He asks and when Kyungsoo nods his head, Chanyeol lets out a small sigh of relief. He really needed the document to prepare for his presentation and without the documents, he also cannot complete the report that Chanyeol plans on handing in right after the presentation tomorrow morning.  
“Your office is really big.” Kyungsoo says as he walks towards Chanyeol and hands him the document. Surprisingly, Chanyeol doesn’t let go of his hand and instead intertwines their fingers and tries to pull Kyungsoo closer. He smiles to himself seeing Chanyeol’s action. He uses his free hand to run his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Chanyeol sighs and leans against their connected hands, pressing his lips occasionally to Kyungsoo’s hand.

It took Chanyeol a few minutes to realise that he had ultimately said the wrong thing to Kyungsoo and because of his insensitivity, Kyungsoo must have been hurt. The expression Kyungsoo gave him before he left was one of resignation and utter sadness and suddenly Chanyeol panics. He rushes out of his office, ignoring his dad who ultimately is the cause of this problem and just as he is about to head towards the elevator, Kyungsoo spies him and immediately closed the door. “Fuck.” Chanyeol cursed – that definitely didn’t look like a good sign. He has never seen Kyungsoo wearing that expressions ever, not even when Baekhyun and Jongdae pulled tricks on him, Kyungsoo always had a warm smile on his face. So he changes tactic and heads towards the stairs – going down 11 floors should be fine.  
Chanyeol got to the lobby as soon as Kyungsoo walked out of the elevator. “Do Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol calls out and upon hearing his voice, Kyungsoo only gives him a glance before shaking his head and walking out of the building. Chanyeol pants and shakes his head, running a hand through his hair.  
Kyungsoo tugs his hand from Chanyeol’s firm hold and looks at the man standing in front of him. He has tried his hardest to not let it get to him because he knows and he understands that everything is simply too new for Chanyeol – it’s new for him too but Kyungsoo was more willing to explore but it is obvious from what happened earlier that Chanyeol isn’t, at least not yet.   
“Kyungsoo, what are you doing? Come on, the rain is only going to fall down harder.” Chanyeol mutters as he tries once again to hold on to Kyungsoo’s hand but Kyungsoo simply flinches and steps back and that causes Chanyeol to freeze. “Kyungsoo?”  
“Why didn’t you say anything earlier.” Kyungsoo murmurs quietly but it was loud enough for Chanyeol to hear even with how loud his heart is beating. Chanyeol feels dread crawling in and he frowns as he tries to understand Kyungsoo’s question. “Earlier, when your dad was talking about us – why, why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you try to defend me?”   
Chanyeol is surprised by Kyungsoo’s outburst but at the same time, he suddenly feels angry and confused. But Kyungsoo doesn’t even give him the chance to reply because Kyungsoo takes a few more steps, backing away from Chanyeol.   
“What do you mean I didn’t try to defend you? By keeping quiet, I was able to defend both you and me!” Chanyeol exclaims, his voice raising in anger. Kyungsoo shakes his head and laughs but it sounds hollow to Chanyeol’s ears.  
“No, by keeping quiet you were only defending yourself!” Kyungsoo shouts. That was the first time he has ever raised his voice to anyone in his life but Kyungsoo felt really hurt. Mr. Park’s words had really hurt him and the fact that Chanyeol – his supposed lover – did not even try to defend him from Mr. Park’s hurtful words, that was what had hurt the most. He had put his trust in Chanyeol because he had foolishly thought that Chanyeol would come to defend him when the need arises but Kyungsoo must have been blinded by his love for the latter that he did not see the signs. “Maybe this was a mistake.”  
Chanyeol’s heart raced and he could hear the thunderous thumps very clearly in his ears. Despite the drizzle, Chanyeol feels his throat drying quickly and he tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “W-what?”  
Kyungsoo looks up to the sky, trying his hardest not to let the tears fall but it doesn’t work because Kyungsoo can feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. “We are a mistake – this is a mistake.” Kyungsoo shakes his head and turns his back against Chanyeol. “I think we should just stop seeing each other.”  
Chanyeol’s brain shouts at him to move but he couldn’t. He panics because his body wasn’t moving and he wants to call out to Kyungsoo, to call him back and hold him in his arms because Kyungsoo is so precious to him and does not even deserve to be hurt like he had hurt him.   
Kyungsoo finally lets the tears fall when Chanyeol did not even say anything. Half of Kyungsoo had actually expected the latter to chase after him and to tell him that everything will work out fine but that was simply wishful thinking on Kyungsoo’s part. He shakes his head and with every step he takes, Kyungsoo could hear his heart breaking in to pieces and he can’t even bother to pick up the pieces because Kyungsoo had actually trusted Chanyeol to take care of his heart and this is the price he has to pay for his own naivety.   
“Thank you for everything, Park Chanyeol-ssi.”

Chanyeol drags his legs as he lazily heads to his bed. He doesn’t even bother changing out of his wet clothes – he didn’t even realise how long he had stood under the rain after Kyungsoo left him but he could feel the tears prickling his eyes once again. He feels very numb and he couldn’t even think carefully. Chanyeol had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn’t even realised the door to his room opening and his twins had walked in the room.  
“Daddy, where’s Kyungsoo hyung?” Jongdae asks as he approaches his daddy. Hearing Kyungsoo’s name coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth causes his heart to race again.   
“Yeah, we looked at the guest house but he’s not there! Kyungsoo hyung promised he was going to teach us how to play the piano again tonight!” Baekhyun says excitedly not fully understanding the reason behind his daddy’s sullen look. “Daddy?” Baekhyun pokes Chanyeol’s cheek and Chanyeol takes a deep breath before schooling his expression and turning to look at his sons.  
“Kyungsoo isn’t here anymore.” The words feel so bitter and he hates it. He hates this feeling of suffocating and drowning, with no one to save him and he feels lost. It just dawns on him how real this is – how his own carelessness and selfishness of not wanting to be hurt had cost him his happiness. “Kyungsoo won’t be here anymore.” Chanyeol mutters lifelessly.  
“Huh? What do you mean, Daddy?” Baekhyun asks, slow to catch up on what Chanyeol had said. Kyungsoo is probably busy visiting his family – sometimes Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun about his favourite hyung, Minseok and Kyungsoo is probably going to come back later. He promised Baekhyun that he will be at his Taekwondo competition.   
Jongdae frowns. “Did Kyungsoo hyung left us like mummy did…” Jongdae’s voice starts to waver and that’s when Chanyeol finally breaks down. He sits up and quickly pulls both of his twins in to his arms and begins to cry softly. He doesn’t even know why he is crying so much because he can’t think over the heartbreak he is currently experiencing at the moment  
Seeing his ever happy Daddy cry makes Baekhyun tears up. He doesn’t understand why his daddy is crying but it has something to do with what Jongdae had said and it has something to do with Kyungsoo hyung. So all Baekhyun does is wrap his smaller arms around his daddy’s body and hugs him. Jongdae does the same and Chanyeol simply holds his twins tighter, wondering what and where he had gone wrong and why he had been so foolish.

It’s been two days since Chanyeol has last seen Kyungsoo and it still hurts. It hurts more than the time his wife had left him with his kids, claiming she had fallen out of love with him and didn’t want anything to do with his kids. Every time he wakes up, the first person that pops in to his mind is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo likes to watch him sleep and even though he had been uncomfortable at being stared at while he was sleeping, he has grown used and accustomed to Kyungsoo’s delicate staring. Whenever he goes in to the kitchen and he sees the little notes Kyungsoo left for the boys and him, his breath gets shallow and his chest always feel constricted. After his break down three days ago, Baekhyun and Jongdae have opted to play quietly together, barely even talking to Chanyeol and it hurts a lot. 

Minseok sighs when Kyungsoo didn’t open his door yet again. He stands outside of his cousin’s room and contemplates if he should just use the spare keys to open his cousin’s door but before he can even reach for the keys, Yixing stops him.  
“Just let him wallow in his own feelings, Minseok.” Yixing shakes his head at Minseok’s perplexed look after hearing his suggestion. “Kyungsoo is hurting and we will never be able to understand him fully but he knows that we are here for him whenever he is ready to come out so it will do you no good to be knocking on his door constantly asking him to come out.” Yixing pulls his boyfriend towards the living room and Minseok reluctantly follows after Yixing.  
“But Kyungsoo hasn’t left his room for anything. Not even food…” Minseok expresses his worries. The other day when Kyungsoo came home, he merely gave Minseok a hug and locked himself in his room afterwards. No matter how many times Minseok asks for Kyungsoo to come out, Minseok is always met with silence. Never has he seen Kyungsoo doing something like that in his life before and all Minseok could think about was Park Chanyeol. This probably stemmed from Park Chanyeol.  
“I know you are extremely angry right now but we don’t know any of their stories so let’s just wait patiently until Kyungsoo tells us himself.” Yixing rubs Minseok’s back because his boyfriend is starting to turn blue in the face.   
“Fine.” Minseok agrees begrudgingly. “But I know it’s all Park Chanyeol’s fault my cousin is locking himself in his room!” 

Kyungsoo groans when someone flops on top of him and judging from the scrawny elbow that keeps digging on to his back, Kyungsoo knows that it is most likely Oh Sehun. He groans once more and tries to shove Sehun off of his back. “Oh Sehun, what the hell.” Kyungsoo growls and opens his eyes to try and look at his best friend.  
Sehun snorts before he rolls off of Kyungsoo to lay down beside his best friend. Sehun softly kicks Kyungsoo’s shin. “You’re so dumb; you’ve been locked up in your room for the past few days and Minseok hyung was so worried, he finally called me.” Sehun explains when Kyungsoo shoots him a curious look.  
“How did you even get in?” Kyungsoo mutters and Sehun grins. “I could have sworn I had my door locked.”  
“Of course, you did. I just happen to have a copy of the key to your room.” Sehun said smugly causing Kyungsoo to roll his eyes at his friend and kicked his friend in return. “Fuck, Kyungsoo. Can you not?” He whines as he rubs on to the sore spot.  
Kyungsoo sighs before laying on his back. “Why are you here really, Oh Sehun? I’m in no mood to go out or do anything. Just let me be.” Kyungsoo says weakly and suddenly he feels so tired.  
Sehun takes his time to answer. “I’m taking you out tonight – you can’t say no.” Sehun says before kicking Kyungsoo’s hip this time. “You’ve been holed up in this room for the longest time and I’m starting to think that you are becoming a hermit so come on, let’s get you off bed and go out.”  
Kyungsoo groans but gets off the bed anyways because he knows how persistent and insistent Sehun is especially when he sets his mind on something. “Where are you bringing me?” He looks through his clothes and decides to pick out a clean shirt and a pair of slacks. “I’m not going to dress up nicely no matter where you bring me.”  
Sehun hugs Kyungsoo’s pillow and grins. “It doesn’t matter. You should dress however you want. I don’t care really so long as I can get you out of the house.” He tells Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before nodding his head.  
“Okay.”

Kyungsoo hiccups as he leans against Sehun. “I didn’t think it would hurt this much actually.” He slurs and Sehun nods his head. “I thought he liked me back enough to stand up for me.” Kyungsoo feels angry but at the same time, he feels sad too like someone had just taken away his favourite candy.   
Sehun hands Kyungsoo another shot and Kyungsoo downs it all in one go, wincing at the burning taste. He rarely gets drunk because he also rarely goes to the bars and clubs but tonight, there’s a first for everything. Sehun simply orders more drinks for the two of them.  
“Like I really like him, Sehun-ah. What am I going to do? I am so mad right now but I feel so hurt. Why am I so hurt, Sehun-ah?” Kyungsoo cries to Sehun. Sehun is a quiet drunk so he couldn’t really think properly about what to say to his best friend and just gives Kyungsoo another shot.  
“People can just be so mean. I have my insecurities too and I have my doubts too but I tried my best to show him that I like him a lot and I think I also love him, Sehun-ah. I’m so sad.” Kyungsoo feels the tears dripping down his face and if he wasn’t so drunk right now, Kyungsoo would probably be embarrassed with how he is crying right now. Sehun simply hugged his friend.  
It takes Kyungsoo a few minutes to get himself together. He’s still drunk and definitely cannot drive home and despite the haziness in his mind, he also knows that Sehun could not possibly drive the two of them home too so he fishes his phone out of his pocket.  
Kyungsoo had meant to call for his cousin, he really did but somehow Kyungsoo had ended up dialing his number instead. “Hyung, come pick us up.” Kyungsoo shifts his shoulder slightly, Sehun had fallen asleep now and he is snoring slightly. He is somewhat thankful that this bar also belongs to Sehun’s older brother which means Sehun can easily just pay the bar when they are more coherent and not pissed drunk. “We are at Oh~ you bar near the lighthouse.” Kyungsoo didn’t even wait for a reply and simply ended the call because he was starting to get very nauseous. He places his phone back in his pocket before placing his head on the table, causing Sehun to shift slightly but otherwise still sleeping in place on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

Kyungsoo thinks he’s probably dreaming because Chanyeol could not possibly be fussing worriedly over him right now.   
“Seriously Do Kyungsoo, you call me in the middle of the night and this is what I come to.”   
He is definitely dreaming so he smiles and reaches for Chanyeol. “I love you.” He says as earnestly as he can while drunk and sleepy. Chanyeol pauses briefly and whatever he is saying to Kyungsoo is lost on the latter because he quickly fell back asleep, somewhat satisfied after finally being able to tell Chanyeol how he felt even if it was in a dream.

Baekhyun continues to sulk. It’s been day four and Kyungsoo has yet to show up and Baekhyun’s Taekwondo competition is soon. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to miss it but Kyungsoo hasn’t been coming to their house lately and Baekhyun is sad. He wants to cry but he is a big boy and his teacher always told him big boys don’t cry. Baekhyun doesn’t like being a big boy anymore. He wants Kyungsoo to come and see him at the competition. He also wants his daddy to be there too.

Jongdae is pouting. Just like Baekhyun who has been sulking ever since Kyungsoo failed to show up the first day, Jongdae has been counting the days and it’s been four days since Kyungsoo has come over. The guest house is still empty – Kyungsoo’s things are still there and Jongdae knows Kyungsoo wouldn’t leave without his family photo – Kyungsoo had told Jongdae that one time that the family photo is something he cherished the most. If Kyungsoo was anything like Jongdae, who cherished his brother a lot, Kyungsoo would definitely not leave the family photo around. So Jongdae continues to pout and whenever Chanyeol comes around to tell him to eat dinner, Jongdae simply glares at his daddy. His daddy can be so stupid sometimes.

Mrs. Park could only sigh as she takes in her son’s appearance. Chanyeol looks like he hasn’t had sleep in the past few days and judging by the eye bags, Mrs. Park believes that Chanyeol has probably been staying up and she places the cup of green tea in front of her son before sitting beside him.   
“Are you going to tell me what the problem is or do I have to pry it from you?” Mrs. Park asks and sips her tea. She has never been one to skirt around a problem and prefers to just face it head on. It wouldn’t do anyone good to ignore the root of the problem and Chanyeol sighs again before groaning. “Park Chanyeol, I didn’t raise you to be a wuss so now tell me why my grandsons have been feeling so miserable lately and why have I not been seeing Kyungsoo around?”   
Hearing Kyungsoo’s name caused a sharp tug on Chanyeol’s heart and he sighs as he runs a hand through his already messy hair. “I don’t know.” He tells his mum meekly but that may have been a bad idea because his mum smacked the back of his head causing Chanyeol to whine. “I’m sorry – it is probably all of my fault.”  
Mrs. Park sighs. “What do you mean?”  
Chanyeol gulps. He didn’t expect to come out to his mum like this but he really can’t think of any other ways for him to explain. “I’m… I like Kyungsoo, love him possibly and it’s crazy and wrong and dad will most likely kill me for this but I really like Kyungsoo and I said some things I should not have said and didn’t do things that I should have done and in the process I hurt Kyungsoo and hurting Kyungsoo hurts not only me but Baekhyun and Jongdae too and mum, I screwed up and I’m sorry.”  
Mrs. Park is somewhat taken aback by all of the things Chanyeol had just said. Although she has had an inkling that there is something going on between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, she never actually expected for it to be real but now that she has heard it from Chanyeol’s mouth, Mrs. Park has come to realise that she doesn’t really mind at all. Not even over the fact that Chanyeol’s dating his son’s nanny. Mrs. Park isn’t a very conservative woman and she honestly doesn’t care who Chanyeol likes so long as he is happy.  
“My baby, my poor baby,” Mrs. Park wraps an arm around Chanyeol, pulling her son to her and Chanyeol leans against his mum, wrapping his arms around his mum’s body. “I honestly don’t care about this – if you want to like Kyungsoo, you are free to do so. Don’t let your dad’s clouded judgment be the reason why you should not be happy. If Kyungsoo makes you happy, just go for it.” Mrs. Park presses her lips on her son’s temple and Chanyeol tightens the hold he has on his mum, eyes tearing up because how did he get so lucky with having such an understanding mum.  
“Thank you, mum.” Chanyeol repeats the sentence a few times and Mrs. Park simply smiles as she hugs her son. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Mrs. Park pats his back soothingly. “Now tell me, what are you going to do about Baekhyun and Jongdae being mad at you? And what about Kyungsoo? How are you going to get him back? When did you get together with him and how come you didn’t tell me about it, seriously Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol finally decides to take some time off of work to talk to his sons. Baekhyun and Jongdae have been avoiding him ever since Kyungsoo failed to show up at their house even after he had promised the boys they would go to the lighthouse together. Not that Chanyeol can blame Kyungsoo because it probably is his fault Kyungsoo decided not to come at all. So he left work on the account that he had some family business to attend to and this is one of the times when Chanyeol is thankful that his grandfather owns the company he is working for. He knows people will talk about him behind his back – he is very well aware of this fact and as a matter of fact, even when he had worked his hardest from the bottom up to where he is now, people still talked about him – but Chanyeol doesn’t care. He really needs to talk to his sons right now.  
Chanyeol spies Baekhyun and Jongdae kicking the ball back and forth between the two of them. There aren’t any smiles on their faces and from the looks of it, they are pretty moody. Chanyeol hopes they would listen to him – he knows how they can be whenever things don’t go their way.  
Chanyeol clears his throat, surprising both Baekhyun and Jongdae. Jongdae stops the ball with his foot and places his foot on the ground, picking up the football. “Hi boys.” Chanyeol greets them before walking over to his twins.   
“Hi, daddy.” Baekhyun greets his dad and elbows Jongdae so that his brother could greet his dad too. Jongdae begrudgingly does so.   
Chanyeol sits in front of his kids, not minding the dirt. “First of all, Daddy would like to apologise because Daddy’s just so bad at keeping the ones that he loves with him and I’m sorry I constantly push you, Jongdae and Kyungsoo away but I’m sorrier because of me, Kyungsoo hasn’t been coming around.” Chanyeol finally decides to just explain everything to his sons. He doesn’t like how they are right now. Before Kyungsoo came, his sons had been really hard for him to deal with – he just wasn’t able to understand his sons – but after Kyungsoo came, their family became closer and tighter and Chanyeol had been silly to think that it had nothing to do with Kyungsoo, that Kyungsoo hadn’t been the reason why the family became one. “Daddy’s going to make sure Kyungsoo comes back!”  
Jongdae finally perks up. “Are you being serious, Daddy?” Jongdae asks, dropping the ball. “Will Kyungsoo hyung finally come back to the house and play with us and make us food and hug us and tell us bedtime stories?” Jongdae bombards him with questions.  
“What are you planning on doing, Daddy?” Baekhyun asks on top of Jongdae’s questions and Chanyeol simply smiles.   
“I’m going to win him over and sweep him off of his feet.” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun. He doesn’t have a solid plan yet on how he needs to win Kyungsoo back but he knows just the person he needs to meet first before he can even think of meeting Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when Chanyeol kneels in front of him and Minseok had the urge to snicker although Yixing definitely did not had the same thoughts as him because he quietly snickered in to Minseok’s shoulders. Minseok could see the tips of Kyungsoo’s ears turning very red and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Kyungsoo is most likely taken aback and rather embarrassed. Leave it to Chanyeol to do something like this.  
“I know I should probably have listened to you but I let my insecurities and doubts cloud my judgment and I am really sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I just want you to know that ever since you left, Baekhyun and Jongdae have become so sullen and they don’t talk to me as much – they probably blame me for letting you leave too and I am terribly sorry for that and they miss you so much –“  
Kyungsoo chooses that time to cut off Chanyeol’s sentence. “What about you?” He asks quietly but it was loud enough for Chanyeol to hear him. The room suddenly feels very cold and Chanyeol can feel the weight of the world on his shoulders – he knows if he messes this up, there will be no more second chances for him and he gulps before he finally looks up at Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo is looking at him straight with an unreadable expression. It’s almost scary how it is Chanyeol’s fault for Kyungsoo to be wearing that expression. It’s such an unfitting expression especially on Kyungsoo. He gulps and clears his throat but before he could even open his mouth to answer, Kyungsoo cuts him off again. Perhaps he had taken too much time to answer the question. He definitely did not expect Kyungsoo to be tearing up as he looks at Chanyeol.  
“Does that mean you don’t miss me? Are you just going to talk about Baekhyun and Jongdae missing me? Are you still going to skirt around my feelings and yours?” Kyungsoo asks, voice quivering as he tries his hardest not to let the tears fall because after that first time, he had promised himself he would not shed anymore tears because of him.   
Minseok had made to move towards his cousin but Yixing simply shakes his head and pulls Minseok away from the two. As much as he didn’t want to leave his cousin, Minseok knows he can no longer be the one to stand up for Kyungsoo and protect his cousin. Despite his initial idea of wanting to completely remove Chanyeol from Kyungsoo’s life, Minseok also knows that Chanyeol makes his cousin very happy – happier than he has ever seen his cousin – and his cousin’s happiness is his happiness. He also knows just how sincere Chanyeol is: Chanyeol had actually approached him yesterday and tried his hardest to explain himself but Minseok simply told him to save it because he wasn’t who Chanyeol should be explaining everything to. “Come on, Minseok.” Yixing murmurs as he pulls his boyfriend to his bedroom.  
“Do Kyungsoo, please listen to me.” Chanyeol says and stands up, holding on to Kyungsoo’s hands. Kyungsoo has yet to pull his hands away so Chanyeol takes that as a good sign. It takes him a few seconds to actually say the words he has been meaning to say. “I want you to listen to me because this is really hard for me to say.” Chanyeol suddenly feels very nervous and all of the confidence that he has had left him.  
“I’m really sorry for how I treated you the other day. Truthfully, it’s not just Baekhyun and Jongdae that miss you a lot. I miss you a whole lot – everything reminded me of you. You are the first person that pops in my mind when I open my eyes in the morning and even when I could be doing something like my report, you would still be in the forefront of my thoughts and I am sorry for what happened last time and I know I have hurt you a lot by my careless actions and –  
Chanyeol is cut off by Kyungsoo this time. Kyungsoo has pulled his hands away and Chanyeol feels his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. He probably has screwed up big time and now his chance at happiness is… hugging him??   
It takes Chanyeol a few seconds to realise that Kyungsoo has his arms wrapped tightly around Chanyeol and when he does realise, Chanyeol smiles so much and tries to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo too. The two of them stayed like that for a while and when Kyungsoo finally pulls back, Chanyeol didn’t expect the punch that was aimed at his stomach. He loses his breath and wheezes before falling on his ass.  
“I hate you for making me cry like this.” Kyungsoo wipes the tears away from his cheeks and gives Chanyeol a smile. “I am not forgiving you just yet though…” Kyungsoo trails off as he sits beside Chanyeol and grabs on to his hand.   
Chanyeol uses his free hand to rub the sore spot on his stomach. He needs to remember to never get on Kyungsoo’s bad side ever again and intertwines their fingers together. “Thank you for giving me this chance, Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol lifts their hand and places a kiss on it. Kyungsoo flushes slightly, still not used to such affections and looks at their hand shyly.   
Chanyeol takes that chance to use his free hand to make Kyungsoo look at him and Chanyeol smiles as he leans closer. Now they are just a hair length’s away but Chanyeol doesn’t do anything. He simply waits and Kyungsoo could feel his heart racing when Chanyeol’s warm breath caresses his face. Before Kyungsoo could even say anything, Chanyeol presses his lips against Kyungsoo and even though this isn’t their first time kissing, Kyungsoo smiles in to the kiss and presses his lips against Chanyeol’s deepening the kiss.

“Thank you.”

“What are you doing here?” Minseok all but grits out. He has half the mind to just sock Park Chanyeol on the face. “Get out of here.” Minseok is very surprised when Chanyeol kneels in front of him and bows. Minseok is dumbfounded and blushes when people begin to look their way. Everyone seems to be aware that a man dressed in a suit is bowing in front of Minseok and he knows he will most likely be the gossip of the town soon. “Holy shit, what the hell are you doing?” Minseok tries to pull Chanyeol up from that position but Chanyeol simply stayed put.  
“Please let me continue to see Do Kyungsoo!”  
Minseok feels conflicted. He really wants to just leave Chanyeol outside but their neighbours are starting to come out of their houses and stick their noses in to their business. “If you promise to get up, I will listen to what you have to say.” Minseok finally says and Chanyeol immediately gets up from the position he had been in.   
“Thank you!”  
Minseok groans when he realises he’s been played but despite that, Minseok has got to admit that Chanyeol has the guts to do that to him. “Don’t make me regret this decision.” Minseok mutters and turns to unlock his door. He really wants to get inside very quickly because he really does not want to be the gossip of the week. “Come on in, Kyungsoo isn’t at home right now.”

EXTRA:  
Chanyeol groans when he feels someone tracing his cheeks with their fingers and Chanyeol shifts slightly before slowly opening his eyes and the view that greets him takes his breath away. Kyungsoo is in front of him, looking at him in the warmest way possible and before Kyungsoo could even say anything, Chanyeol leans forward to kiss him. He swallows Kyungsoo’s gasp and closes his eyes, pulling Kyungsoo closer to him. At first, the kiss was tentative but quickly the kiss deepened and when Kyungsoo moaned, that’s when Chanyeol finally pulls back, admiring his work.  
Kyungsoo’s breathless and he is looking at Chanyeol with so much love it almost makes Chanyeol feel very embarrassed but at the same time, he is beyond happy. Over the moon, some would say and the moment Kyungsoo smiles at him, that’s when Chanyeol smiles at him widely, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. “Morning.”  
Kyungsoo grins. “Morning.”  
Before Chanyeol could even say anything, the door to his room is slammed open and two pairs of feet ran inside the room and Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo to him just as Baekhyun and Jongdae ran up the bed and started jumping.   
“Come on, come on!” Baekhyun shouts.  
“You said we were going to the beach today!” Jongdae exclaims excitedly.  
Kyungsoo laughs as he turned to look at Baekhyun and Jongdae. Chanyeol sits up, causing Kyungsoo to sit up as well because he is still in Chanyeol’s arms. “Okay, boys, settle down. You’re going to make Kyungsoo and I sick and then if that happens, we won’t be able to go to the beach.” Chanyeol jokes but the frozen expressions on both Baekhyun and Jongdae’s faces are enough to make Chanyeol laugh out loud. Kyungsoo chuckles but smacks Chanyeol’s chest.  
“Your daddy is only joking – don’t worry. We’ll still go to the beach later. Have you guys packed yet?” Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol’s arms so that his lover – he still flushes slightly even though it’s been at least four months since they have become official – would let him go and Chanyeol pouts before he tightens the hold he has on Kyungsoo and dropping his arms. Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol and smiles at him before turning his attention once again to Baekhyun and Jongdae.  
Baekhyun claps his hands and Jongdae jumps in happiness. “Kyungsoo, do you think I can bring my toy robots?” Baekhyun asks as he held on to one of Kyungsoo’s hand, prompting Jongdae to hold on to the other hand. Kyungsoo nods his head as he carefully guides himself as well as the kids off of the bed.   
“Oh! Can we invite Uncle Minseok and Uncle Sehun as well? And we can tell Grandma and Auntie Yoora to come too!” Jongdae exclaims, feeling very proud of his idea. It’s been a while since he has seen them too.   
Chanyeol simply leans back against the headboard and look at his wonderful (and finally complete!) family. He never thought he would ever be this happy with Kyungsoo in his life but he is and he is definitely not letting Kyungsoo go anytime soon. That one time where he had been foolish enough to run after his dream, he had regretted it immensely and Chanyeol is not foolish enough to make the same mistakes twice. He has never felt happier and more comfortable with himself until Kyungsoo came in his life and he is also forever thankful to his mum for always looking out for him. Chanyeol glances over to his suitcase and smiles – maybe he can finally do it today and make Kyungsoo his officially. Proposing at the beach with his kids present should be ideal and memorable enough for the both of them.


End file.
